<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Doctor Who Ten Second Tale: Band on the Run by notgeorgelucas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567529">A Doctor Who Ten Second Tale: Band on the Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas'>notgeorgelucas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I can't begin to explain this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>History has gone wibbly-wobbly, but fear not: the Doctor is on the case!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Doctor Who Ten Second Tale: Band on the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor marched into the TARDIS and regarded her guests carefully. “All right, you lot,” she announced. “The Master has utterly damaged the timeline, it’s got something to do with you four, and until I figure out what he did--and more importantly fix it--I want you to stay put and don’t touch anything! Understand?”</p>
<p>“You got it, Doc,” said John.</p>
<p>“Righto,” nodded Paul.</p>
<p>“All the way,” agreed George.</p>
<p>“SQUAWK!” declared Quackers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god...where to begin?</p>
<p>Okay. I had an extremely vivid dream last night, where I'd written and posted this tale and everybody thought it was fantastic and utterly hilarious. And weirdly enough, I remembered every single detail when I woke up (and wondered why the hell I'd think that it was funny).</p>
<p>So I mentioned the dream to Red today, and then I told her the story. And she laughed.</p>
<p>So what the hell, why not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>